Wings of Flame
by pokeyspot
Summary: After being unjustly detained on false murder charges for a year Harry flees to Japan. Escaping Azkaban was the easy part, now he has to figure out how to live again. With the help of Tsuna and his merry band of misfits, Harry might be able to do just that. Lets just hope everyone survives the experience. Eventual Gokudera/Harry... probably. It'll have slash that's for sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I am not the owner of Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I make no money from writing this.

**Please do read!**: I've been away from writing fanfics for so long but this has been floating around in my brain. I have one problem. See the thing is, I'm having trouble working on the ending, I don't want it to turn into one of those monster stories because I doubt I'll be well enough to finish it before my next chronic pain flare up. So please give me honest feedback! If it's unworkably bad I'll scrap it, and save us both time yeah?

**Edit 1:** My thanks to those that pointed out discrepancies and an offensive term. My sincere apologies to anyone I have offended and accidentally insulted!

Lacking a beta! *hangs up "Help Wanted" sign*

...

...

Prologue:

...

...

Nakamura Aki

N/A. Not applicable. No answer. _A very fitting name._ Harry thought wearily as he walked down the streets of his new home. The Japanese Ministry had been more than kind to him. Between the goblins at Gringotts and the polite magical bureaucrats in this beautiful country Harry was exonerated at last.

Away from Azkaban…But not free. Not really. Not yet.

The shadows of his past clung to him, his haunted visage clear for anyone to see. Harry had come through his formative years with plenty of scars, not just his famous one, but the ones on his soul. He wasn't the boy he used to be. Not really. Instead his face was hardened into an inscrutable mask framed by his untamed hair. His once vivid green eyes were darkened by memories, and his 5'4 frame was always taught with awareness of his surroundings.

Everything in his life had been one hell after another. Harry prayed as he walked, _please let this be different. _Harry was starting over at the young age of 15 in a little town called Nanimori.

...

...

Chapter 1:

...

...

Harry watched the class silently through shadowed eyes, the teachers seemed to believe he couldn't speak or maybe they just believed the rumors? _Stupid. Foreign. Retard._ Harry shrugged mentally to himself. He'd been called worse things. _Traitor. Freak. Murderer._ The kids seemed to forget he existed after a while when teasing did not get any reaction other than creepy eyes landing on theirs until they looked away. Harry didn't spare a word for them. Talking was…difficult after so long, then there was the language barrier issue. While he may not speak, he did listen. The constant chatter of the students made him panic at first, it felt he was being pressed in on all sides by the noise. In time Harry came to appreciate the din, it kept him from dwelling on his thoughts, on his memories, on his nightmares. He became so fond of the noise he dreaded going back to his flat after school.

The months Harry had been in Nanimori hadn't been spent idly. Harry had taken placement tests in English to establish what grade he would be in at the start of the semester. He had seen a Ministry psychiatrist every week, and he was working with his sensei on getting his body back to functioning. He also had intense speech and writing lessons to reinforce the language spells placed on him. Thank you Japanese Ministry. It was only by the graces of these things and traces of distant anger that kept Harry from becoming a sobbing wreck in the corner…often.

One thing he noticed about his new home was Sawada Tsunayoshi, the boy was the joke of the school, even the teachers often had it out of the kid. Harry had been placed in the same class as him despite Harry being a year or two older. Harry saw small pieces of himself in the boy, but somehow brighter, sweeter, warmer. Unfortunately Harry's body wasn't strong enough yet to defend him from the kids who called the sweet kid names, however much he was tempted.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Tsuna tripped on his way out of the gate, everyone else was already gone, hopefully no-one saw. Then a hand entered his vision, slender and artistic but clearly male. Tsuna stared up at his forbidding classmate, Nakamura Aki, but all the boy did was hold out his hand in a clear gesture. _I'll help you up._

Tsuna took the hand closing his eyes in fear of being tricked. When he opened them he was on his feet and Nakamura-san was picking Tsuna's bag off the ground for him. Nakamura-san handed him the bag. Tsuna blinked but the dark eyes focused on him really did seem lighter, softer. Green? They were green up-close.

"Thank you." Tsuna said wide-eyed

Nakamura-san just patted him on the shoulder and turned to leave. It was the nicest thing one of his peers had ever done for Tsuna, and he wouldn't forget it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

School was out and Harry wandered home, he always walked a different way to stall being in the empty four walls. Then he heard it. Someone was crying, not just crying but sobbing freely. Harry looked around until he saw a sneaker poking out from behind a tree. Sawada. He should have known.

Harry knelt in front of the boy and handed him a handkerchief mutely. Sawada looked up at him blearily through tears confused. That more than anything pulled at Harry, he parked his ass right across from the brown eyed boy. Confusion turned to astonishment as Harry spoke.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked bluntly

"You can talk!" Tsuna exclaimed. Then he blushed bright red at his misstep "I'm sorry that was terribly rude I-" Tsuna took a deep breath

Harry almost felt like smiling, his lips twitched slightly "Sawada-san, you're one of a kind." Sawada stared at him. Harry raised an eyebrow in question.

"You didn't call me dame-Tsuna."

Harry scoffed.

"But-"

Harry's eyes hardened again "If you're thinking that you deserve that name I'll kick your ass from here to Tokyo." For a boy who always wore a girly bracelet, it was shocking how fierce he looked in that instant.

"N-nakamura-san?" Sawada asked becoming afraid

Harry reached out and ruffled the boy's hair. "Calm down kid. And it's Aki."

"A-aki-san?" Tsuna asked, wide eyed hair more a mess than usual

"Yes?" Harry asked eyebrows knit slightly

"Why're you being so nice to me?" The question was asked so quietly Harry didn't think he heard it at first.

"You deserve kindness." Harry said simply.

It was the beginning of a strange friendship, Tsuna's first friendship. Harry refused to speak in class or around anyone else, the other students ignored them anyway. Instead Harry and Tsuna spent their lunch period on the roof sharing company that they both valued. It was always clumsy, but Tsuna learned early on to never ask about Harry's past, and Harry learned not to talk about how poorly the students treated Tsuna. It was odd, but it worked.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Tsuna mentioned Harry to his mother, to say Nana was happy was an understatement. The sparkles and flowers appeared behind her as she told her son to invite the boy to dinner. So, freaked out by the flowers, and following his mother's advice Tsuna posed the question when he met Harry for lunch.

"Um Aki-san?"

"Just Aki, kid." Harry corrected absently.

"Doyouwanttocometomyhouse?"

Harry blinked at him "What?"

Tsuna blushed and looked uncomfortable "I mean you don't have to but would you like to come to dinner? My mom's a great cook!"

Harry's expressions slipped, his lips bent into one of those rare small smiles. "I would love that." He ruffled Tsuna's hair. Tsuna watched Harry's face intently and saw the changes in the boy, the slight smile, but more telling were the eyes, they weren't nearly as distant and they were _green_. Still dark but a more intense green than Tsuna had seen in Harry's eyes before.

"Thank you!" Tsuna grinned bouncing a little

That evening Tsuna felt lighter walking home with someone for a change. The conversation was partially one sided, as Nakamura Aki was a rather quiet creature. He would nod, smile, and bump his shoulder with Tsuna from time to time though. Sometimes he even spoke. As they came inside they both called out their greetings.

"Ah Nakamura-kun! I'm so happy you befriended my pathetic son." She bowed to him

"He's not pathetic." Harry growled surprising Nana, she hadn't really meant anything by it.

"No he's not." She agreed peacefully

Harry nodded his shoulders settling. He smiled slightly at the woman feeling awkward "Sorry Ma'am." He apologized but defiantly added "But such words leave scars."

Nana blinked, Tsuna punched Harry in the arm, and Harry dragged Tsuna into a headlock messing up his fluffy hair.

"Hiee!" Tsuna squealed trying to get free "Aki-san!"

"Just Aki, kid." Harry corrected for the nth time, he had that hesitant smile on his lips.

It was the hesitance in that smile that made Nana relax again, it was the first of many visits and each one she saw both boys opening up more, smiling more. She was very glad that her son made a friend... even if the friend was an awkward foreigner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Reborn!

**AN:** Holy sweet muffins, thank you all so much for your support, comments and questions! I guess I'm going to be continuing this story o/o

I'm trying to sort through the wonderful reviews, I'm just using a low pain moment to post this, I swear I'm going to try and get back to you all. If there are other continuity issues or typos please _please_ point them out. I am doing the best I can, I will continue to try not to disappoint you lovely readers 3

* * *

Tsuna had been late for school. After the bell rang he put off leaving the classroom as long as he could. Hibari Kyouya was waiting for him anyway.

"Hieeee! H-hibari san! I'm s-sorry!" Tsuna gasped cringing and crouching down.

Tsuna expected a beating. What he didn't expect was the body that shielded him at the last moment. Harry looked down at him with that inscrutable face and eyes swirling with mist and shadow behind his glasses. But he looked more… lifelike. His eyes were brighter. Harry didn't make a sound as the blow caught him in the middle of the back.

Hibari pulled back astonished, "Hm. You'd take a beating for that herbivore."

"We both know I'm not strong enough to fight you." Harry admitted without qualm "But I'll be damned if I let you hurt this kid."

"Why?" Hibari demanded hiding his surprise that the boy could speak

"He's worth protecting." Harry said quietly.

Frankly? It pissed Hibari off. The beating he gave Harry was brutal, but the boy didn't make a sound besides the involuntary sounds of dragging air desperately into lungs. Eventually Harry collapsed on top of Tsuna fighting to remain conscious. Hibari looked at them appraisingly making Tsuna shake in his boots. He left with a quiet "Wow." At how long the boy had managed to stay silent and upright.

"Aki-san!" Tsuna squeaked "You-"

"Aki." Harry corrected dazedly. Harry pushed himself to the side so he was on the floor rather than on Tsuna. Harry panted and tried to force his body to move so his back didn't hurt so much. He looked up at Tsuna "You ok Tsuna?"

"Lets get you to a hospital!"

"No!" Harry snapped scaring Tsuna, Harry's face softened a bit, he grit his teeth to speak through the pain "J-just help me get somewhere safe? Before Hibari chucks us out."

Tsuna looked at him like he'd grown a second head "You could be hurt really bad!"

Harry reached out and patted the boy's leg. "Calm down kid. I've had worse beatings, though that guy does pack a punch." Harry said eyebrows knit slightly as sweat dripped down his face from pain. He knew it'd be worse in the morning. Too bad muggle medicine and wizards didn't always mix well.

"How far away do you live?"

"Few miles." Harry sighed. Tsuna fretted, Harry just patted him again. "Call me a cab?"

"What about your parents?"

Harry just gave Tsuna a strange look and Tsuna obeyed, thank Merlin. Tsuna helped Harry stand and walk to the front gates, where the boy collapsed again waiting for the cab. Tsuna held him upright, Harry let his head fall down to Tsuna's chest. Harry hadn't lied, he had worse beatings in the past… but he hadn't moved after those beatings.

Hibari stood on the roof watching these proceedings. He was intrigued, what about the little herbivore was worth protecting?

The cab arrived and the two boys disappeared.

...

...

In the cab Tsuna fidgeted, Harry fought back the encroaching darkness. The cabbie kept sending them concerned looks. The ride was short, and Tsuna was surprised to arrive at an apartment building instead of a house.

"Please tell me you're on the ground floor." Tsuna pleaded.

"I am." Harry said with a slight smile. Tsuna was so nice… both of him.

Harry handed over the money, a bit too much but he couldn't be bothered at that point to count properly. Harry swayed as he stood, his hearing went for a moment he thought he'd faint right there. They managed to make it to 1c.

"Be welcome." Harry panted formally to unlock the wards. That was the last of his hospitality. Harry headed straight for the bed of his simple studio apartment. He collapsed face first into blissful black.

Tsuna hieed and didn't know what to do… So he called his mother. She arrived in a hurry while Tsuna was pacing and sending Harry concerned looks.

"Tsu-kun?" She asked appearing in the open doorway.

"He - hurt!" Tsuna stuttered

She seemed to speak Tsuna Speak since she rushed over to the collapsed boy. "Help me sit him up we need to get his shirt off to see how bad it is."

Harry didn't stir as they took off his shirt, or hear their exclamations over the new substantial welts and spattering of old scars. Nana's face took on a scary cast for a moment before she ordered Tsuna out for ice. Her fingers traced over a strange looking bracelet but let it be as her mind was processing the fact that the quiet boy who befriended her son looked like a battlefield! Tears welled in her eyes. Most of the scars were old and too many of them to be accidental. He even had what looked like a bullet wound in his forearm! She bit back her tears. If she ever found the person that did this to him…

"I got the ice!" Tsuna ran through the door almost tripping.

Nana got up and found old towels to make ice packs. She settled them on the worst of the bruises. Her mind went back to her long-ago first aid training. Twenty minutes on twenty minutes off.

It'd be a long night.

"Tsu-kun, what exactly happened?" She asked quietly

He sat next to her on the floor. "I was late for school. Hibari was going to bite me to death for it, Aki got between us and protected me." He said just as quietly, the guilt was eating at him. Having a friend wasn't always rainbows and kittens as it turns out.

She nodded and hugged her son. "It's not your fault."

"Mom… he said he'd had worse beatings before." Tsuna said looking at Aki's scarred back

"I imagine he has." Nana sighed

"Who hurt him mom?" Tsuna asked wide-eyed. He looked so young, too young to deal with this. But… She couldn't lie.

"His parents I'd imagine." She admitted as she petted Harry's hair like she would her own son. "The scars are old."

Tsuna started crying, sobbing as he babbled incoherently about parents and death. Nana wrapped an arm around him and held him close. "It'll be alright Tsu-kun."

He could almost believe her.

...

...

Harry stirred a few hours later… and felt someone touching him. He snarled, grabbed the knife under his pillow and rolled up to face his attacker his eyes wide. Instead he saw Sawada Nana and Tsuna staring at him. In his apartment. He lowered the knife. _What the hell had happened?_ His confusion must have shown on his face.

"Tsu-kun brought you here after Hibari hurt you. I'm just here to help." Nana said softly her hands held up in the universal 'I'm harmless' gesture.

_Ah well then. Fuck._ He bit back the curse when the pain in his back made itself known.

"Please lay back down Aki!" Tsuna asked with big eyes. Harry couldn't say no to that face.

Harry lay down cautiously. He made sure his magic focusing bracelet was on his wrist and placed the knife back under his pillow cursing his paranoia. Some of the charming effects of PTSD(or so claimed his Ministry Shrink). Harry watched them warily but they seemed as unsure what to do in this situation as he was.

"Um welcome to my home?" Harry choked out with an uncomfortable smile

Tsuna smiled unsurely back at him, while Nana was silent. She wasn't used to being threatened with a knife.

"The knife-"

"I'm sorry Ma'am it was a reflex." Harry muttered blushing slightly

The sight eased something in her "Aki-chan I've told you before to call me Mama." She scolded smiling

Harry blinked at her blankly for a moment.

"You should be more careful." He muttered blushing deeply he added the word that changed everything "Mama."

Flowers bloomed behind her as she convinced Harry to let her continue treating his back. Harry felt strange… this was the first time someone treated his injuries out of concern. It felt _terrifying_…and good. He found himself drifting to sleep lulled by presence of his friend.

...

...

Harry didn't sleep long, his past crept up on him plaguing him with vicious nightmares.

"Aki-chan wake up! Please wake up."

Harry whimpered and curled up in a tighter ball. Tsuna could hear him whispering under his breath "_Cedric! No please! Not Cedric!"_ Harry whimpered lost in his nightmare. His memory.

_The flash of green. Cedric falling. Harry tugged at his bindings to the gravestone uselessly. Terror. Absolute terror. And then pain._

"_Crucio!" _

"_No one kill him, he is mine to finish." _

_The binds releasing. And the rage. _

_Harry didn't bother with his wand that was already broken and thrown aside, he reached into the back of his pants and cocked the gun he stole from Dudley. He fired before Voldemort could react. A lucky shot, up through the snake-man's cheek and out the back of his head. _

_Harry ran to Cedric and accioed the cup to him. _

"_Cedric! Please wake up! He came back! He was there! I killed him, I killed him!" Harry muttered incomprehensibly as hysteria crept up on him. _

He flailed caught in the bed sheets. Those words had sent him on a one way trip to Azkaban. No questions. No trial.

"Aki-chan wake up! Please wake up."

"_Forgive me."_ Harry cried still in the dreamscape. His body thrashed franticly almost hitting his head against the wall.

Tsuna reached out as if to shake him only to be stopped by his mother. "Don't touch him." Nana said pale with tears in her eyes, but she still remembered the knife under his pillow.

"Wake up!" Tsuna yelled into his ear making Harry's eyes fly open. Harry scrabbled until his back was against the wall. Finally there was some recognition in Harry's eyes as he saw the blur of fluffy brown hair that could only be Tsuna.

"Tsuna?" Harry whispered coming back to reality his eyes latching on the boy. Harry stared at him for a moment taking comfort in his presence. The tension in his face drained leaving behind a haunting expression of loss that his masklike expression usually hid.

"Who is Cedric?" Tsuna asked quietly

"He was my friend." Harry's voice cracked as his eyes filled with pain. He hugged a pillow to his chest like a small child reaching out for comfort.

"Was?" Tsuna whispered brokenly

"Yes." Harry reached out and held his hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry kid. Don't worry about it."

Tsuna's eyes gained a different light, he looked at Harry seriously "You're my friend, you were nice to me when no one else was. I _am_ going to worry about you." The new light faded, the poor kid was shaking "I'm just sorry I got you hurt."

Harry pulled Tsuna into the bed and wrapped an arm around him "Listen to me, it's not your fault, it was my choice. And I'd make it again in a heartbeat."

"W-why Aki? Why would you do that for me?" Tsuna whispered

"Before I came here I lost everything. _Everything_. You showed me why life is worth it. You gave me something to believe in and a kind of friendship I've never had."

Tsuna eyes welled up a bit and Harry just pulled him closer until Tsuna could cry into his shoulder. Harry just patted him and held him. The supporter became the supported. Harry slashed a look over to where Nana was watching "I'm sorry…he shouldn't have to deal with this."

"No one should Aki-chan." Nana said quietly reaching out to pet his hair "Including you."

Harry hid is face in Tsuna's fluffy hair "You and I both know life doesn't work like that, Mama."


End file.
